


Bloom

by Girlblunder



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/Girlblunder
Summary: Trini never thought she'd run into "them" at Angel Grove Community College, but it seems like her luck will never get better.Then they find the power coins, and Trini realizes that "they" aren't so bad.Especially not Kimberly.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to watch Power Rangers as a kid, and the movie really surprised me with how incredible the characters were. Kim and Trini had fantastic subtext moments in the movie, so naturally I wanted to write a little something for them. I'm definitely *not* a kid anymore though, so I decided to age them up to college rather than high school for writing. I also did away with the extreme urgency to learn to morph in a short amount of time because I would have liked about 100 more hours of film of the team just bonding and training.
> 
> There's a little "Before" section that works as a prologue to my version of this universe pre-Ranger, which isn't really drastically different. Trini/OC is tagged just because of the little bit of added backstory I gave her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Before_

Trini sighs and tugs on the straps of her backpack, leaning back against the wall as she waits for the door to her next class to be unlocked.

It’s not that she hates Composition or anything, she just hates her bad luck.

The instructor comes a few minutes before class is supposed to start. Only a few people are waiting outside.

“Sorry,” Mr. Simms says to the person waiting closest to the door as he unlocks it, “got caught up talking.”

His only response is a shrug. Trini doesn’t even offer him that much. He’s not looking at her, anyway.

The other people waiting talk lowly as they shuffle into the class. Trini rolls her eyes and waits for them to shamble in - even though she’s been waiting the longest.

She slips in largely unnoticed, taking her usual spot at the back of the room. The classes aren’t that much bigger or smaller than the ones at Angel Grove High, though thankfully they’re not as full of teenagers.

Except for a couple of them.

Like Composition.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the Detention Trio come wandering in.

Both Jason and Kimberly are laughing, and Billy looks very pleased with himself.

Trini slumps down out of habit even though they haven’t recognized her in the two and a half weeks’ worth of classes they’ve shared.

Sure, it makes sense that Jason had ended up at Angel Grove Community College (having wrecked his big-name opportunities with bovine antics), but Trini had never expected to see both Kimberly and Billy. 

Especially not Billy. That kid’s basically a genius.

Mr. Simms looks over at them and smiles. “Billy, Kimberly, Jason! Cutting it close aren’t you?”

Mr. Simms still calls her Didi. It doesn’t bother her.

“That’s my fault, Mr. Simms.” Billy is smiling. He never used to smile so much. “I was working on a project and my alarm didn’t go off.”

“It’s fine. I was nearly late myself. Hurry up and take your seats so we can get this show on the road,” Mr. Simms says with a nod.

“Sure thing, Mr. Simms.” It’s Jason that answers, but all three are already finding their way to their usual seats toward the front.

Trini ducks her head down and opens her book. She _really_ hates her bad luck.

*

“ _I hate my classes. Okay, not really, but I hate most of the people_ in _my classes._ ”

Trini smiles. Amy’s kind of the best. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“ _That’s what I love about you Trini, you just get me_.”

 _Same_ , Trini wants to say. She doesn’t. The last thing she needs is for Amy to think she’s a dork or something. Trini’s already broken her own biggest rule in becoming friends (or whatever they are) with Amy.

“You’re getting mushy on me, Amy,” she says instead.

Amy laughs and Trini’s smile widens. “ _So when are you coming to visit_?”

Trini’s smile disappears. “Dunno. You know how my mom is.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” comes Amy’s soft response.

Amy’s never actually met Trini’s mom, but Trini’s definitely said enough about her.

Trini’s grip tightens on her phone. She loves her mom, but thinking about her makes Trini agitated. “Hey, look, I gotta go. I need a little ‘me’ time before heading home, you know?”

“ _More practicing yoga to hip-hop?_ ”

“I thought I’d try some metal today,” Trini retorts as she fights another smile, “gotta change things up now and then.”

“ _Alright._ ” Amy sounds like she’s smiling. Trini hopes so.“ _Text me later?_ ”

Trini bites the inside of her cheek. “I guess I could.”

Amy laughs again and then they tell each other goodbye. Trini stuffs her phone in her pocket and picks out the familiar worn path that’ll take her to the stone outcroppings that overlook the mine.

The abandoned mine is one Trini’s favorite places in town - there’s usually no one around, and the scenery is nice.

She ignores the speck off in the distance she knows to be one of the only people who wander out this way. He never bugs her and she prefers to ignore him.

As Trini picks out a spot and turns to dig her earbuds from her backpack, she fails to notice a minivan kicking up dust on the road that cuts through the mine.

*

_After_

“Hey, what are you reading?”

Trini blinks and dims the screen of her phone automatically. She’s already tucked it into her pocket before the sound of Kimberly’s voice registers.

“Oh,” Trini shrugs, “just a text. Nothing important.” She nudges away the twinge of guilt that rises; she can finish reading Amy’s text later.

Kimberly tilts her head, her lips slightly curled up. “Really? You were pretty focused.”

“It’s...good for keeping people away.” Trini pauses and raises her eyebrows. “Well, most people.”

“Well, we both know I’m not most people.” Kimberly smirks and digs her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Now, come on. I know that was your last class. Let’s do something while we wait for the guys to finish.”

“Right. Sure.” Trini almost smiles but stops herself in time.

Kimberly’s eyes twinkle.

Trini hates that sometimes it seems like Kimberly can read her mind. She’s been meaning to ask Zordon if that’s a thing - if a team of Rangers can bond so much that it becomes a thing.

She falls into step next to Kimberly as they make their way to the quad, idly listening as Kim goes on about her previous class.

Though Trini would have laughed at the concept some weeks ago, it’s true; she and the other Power Rangers have certainly bonded - especially her and Kim. Maybe it’s because they’re the only girls on the team, maybe it’s something else.

Trini doesn’t have a clue. She just knows that Kimberly Hart never noticed her before they’d received their power coins.

“Hey, are you listening to me?”

It’s not the question that makes Trini hesitate, but rather the warm hand that’s settled on her arm. “You’re not looking forward to writing a ten-page essay. I got it.”

She squints when Kim grins and squeezes her arm. It’s distracting the way Kim’s hands drag down over her skin to settle over her wrist, but Trini’s grateful that Kim hasn’t started acting differently since her sort-of coming out.

Trini’s never had a friend like Kimberly.

“Speaking of that,” Kim says, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out while I write it. I know you’ve got that thing for Government due soon.”

“I guess.” Trini shrugs; her eyes are still focused on Kimberly’s hand. A study group is their cover anyway, not that anyone’s really asked. Luckily makeup works to hide the bruises from training until their super-healing does the rest. “Did you ask the guys yet?”

Kimberly abruptly stops walking. “What? No.” She makes a face at Trini. “I would actually like to get some work _done_. Billy might be okay, but Jason and Zack are the _worst_.”

Trini does smile now. She loves their little ragtag group. “Okay, but don’t tell Zack. He’ll pout forever.”

“Easily done. So, tomorrow?” Kimberly’s smile is small but pleased - like she already knows Trini is going to agree. Again.

Unfortunately, Trini really doesn’t have anything better to do anyway. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Great. Now let’s go, I’m _starving_.”

Trini wonders if she’ll ever get used to the feel of Kimberly tugging her around by the wrist...and if Kimberly is going to continue doing it often enough that it’s even _possible_ that she could get used to it. 

Her face feels warm by the time Kim’s picked out a table in the quad, so Trini decides it’s best to think about other things.

*

They study and do homework together a few times a week. It’s peaceful outside of training, though sometimes they end up engaging in friendly bouts for the last cookie or potato chip.

Most of the time they study any place that isn’t where they live - Trini doesn’t want to subject Kim to her probation officer mom (who thankfully _wasn’t_ assigned to oversee Jason’s probation). Kim doesn’t ever seem in a hurry to spend time at home either. Trini never pushes.

So the day that Kim parks in front of a large brick house on the far side of the mountain, Trini isn’t sure what to expect.

“My dad’s away on business,” Kimberly explains before tugging her keys from the ignition.

“K.” Trini won’t make a big deal out of anything, she decides as she exits Kim’s pink Beetle.

The house is framed by a perfectly maintained lawn, complete with a stone path and exceptionally neat hedges. It seems out of place so close to the forest. Trini’s skin itches. It’s bigger and different than her own house but it feels just as _normal_.

She silently trails behind Kim as the large white door is unlocked and opened.

‘Neat’ doesn’t begin to describe the place, though Trini supposes it’s probably easier with only Kim and her dad around. Still, it looks like something out of a TV show, perfectly decorated in pale hues and probably a candidate for a photo spread in an issue of Better Homes and Gardens. Her mom has a subscription, so Trini should know.

“This way,” Kim says with a bob of her head toward the stairs.

Kim’s room is nothing like the rest of the house. The walls (what can be seen of them behind the plethora of photos and posters) are bright pink. Trini is fascinated by the photos. Mostly there’s random scenery and cities from around the world, but a few have people in them.

“You hungry or something?”

The question makes Trini look away from the pictures. “Not really.”

“That makes one of us. I’ll be right back.” Kim drops her bag down on the queen-size bed, absently mussing her own hair as she heads back through the door.

Trini shrugs her own backpack off and looks around. She doesn’t want to invade Kimberly’s space, but pictures are meant to be looked at, right?

She wonders if Kim has visited half of the different places on display, or if they’re just places she wants to go. After a few minutes, a photo with a woman bearing similar features to Kim standing in front of a pat of flamingos pulls her attention.

“That’s my mom.” Kim’s got an armful of snacks and a tall glass in one hand. She nods toward the picture. “She’s at the Nalsarovar Birds Sanctuary in Gujarat. She loved going there.”

“Cool.” Trini tucks her hands in her back pockets and steps away. She’s curious, but she doesn’t want to ask. Kim doesn’t talk about her mom much - or, at all.

“She used to tell me that every time she felt homesick and gave in to visiting, a quick trip back always cured her.” Kimberly deposits the snacks and drink down on the nightstand, flopping down to sit on the bed to stare up at the picture.

Trini realizes the photo’s in a position to be seen first thing in the morning and the last thing at night.

“Family stuff?” Trini asks. It’s something she understands.

“You could say that. My grandfather didn’t understand why she felt the need to leave home and marry a dhoriyo.” Kim gives Trini a side glance, one corner of her lips slightly upturned. “It means something like ‘gringo’ in Gujarati.”

Curiosity becomes too much for Trini, but she decides to ask something more benign. “Do you know how to speak it? Gujarati, I mean.”

Kim purses her lips, a furrow appearing between her eyebrows. “Not really.” She smiles, but she seems anything but happy. “Mom was always trying to teach me, but I didn’t know why I would ever need to know it.”

“Man, my grandma never gave me that choice.” Trini feels nervous talking about herself, but she really doesn’t like seeing Kim looking upset. She swallows and sits down facing Kim, one leg bent sideways between them. “I tried complaining to my parents once but they didn’t care.” 

Kim looks curious, so Trini straightens and affects a stern expression. “A second language will make you a stronger candidate for the job market.” It’s a good mimicry of her mother, she thinks.

“Oh god, that sounds like something my dad might say,” Kim replies in a way that makes it sound like she might laugh at any moment.

Trini tilts her head, her own smile growing. “Yeah? I bet he freaked when you cut your hair.”

Kimberly chuckles and shifts so her hands are braced on either side of herself. “You have _no_ idea. You’d think I gotten a tattoo on my forehead or something.”

They smile at each other, and Trini feels warm and happy. Kim’s arm is brushing her knee, and Trini finds herself focusing on the light, yet somehow reassuring, contact.

It’s...too reassuring.

“So, like, we should get started on those papers.” Trini turns to reach for her backpack, somehow both disappointed and glad to have lost the contact.

“You know, for a rebel, you’re kind of frustratingly reliable.”

Trini stops and shoots a glare over her shoulder - but Kimberly is grinning.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kim says, grin still in place.

“Whatever,” Trini mutters with a roll of her eyes.

*

“ _...you even listening to me?_ ”

Trini blinks, feeling guilty. “Sorry. School stuff.”

There’s a long pause over the phone. Trini internally winces at the lie.

“ _We haven’t talked in weeks, Trini. What’s going on?_ ”

She opens her mouth, only to close it again immediately after. She isn’t allowed to talk to anyone about the Power Ranger thing, so admitting she and the others have been training like hell in preparation of fighting some maniacal alien is out of the question. “You know, school, the study group. There’s a lot of work to be done.”

“ _That’s it?_ ”

She can trust Amy. Trini knows that. She does.

But they _are_ on the phone, and visiting Amy a state away isn’t really possible anytime soon.

“Yeah.”

“ _Trini_.” Amy sounds wistful and sad and it makes a lump form in Trini’s throat. “ _I know we’ve kind of been talking around it, but I thought you and I have been kind of...headed toward something special_.”

Trini thinks of the plans she’d had before; general studies at the community college here to save money on courses, and then a transfer to a university less than an hour away from Amy. She’d done a ton of research on what credits would transfer, in addition to a comparative chart on out-of-state tuition versus the much cheaper in-state options she’d barely made the residency cutoff for.

She and Amy had talked about it when she’d visited early in the summer after graduating high school - that visit seems like a lifetime ago.

“We were--we _are_. It’s just, things have been really complicated lately. Things are way different than I thought they would be.” Trini swallows. She and the rest of the team have no clue who or _what_ they’ll be facing yet, let alone _when_. There’s only been Alpha 5’s inconclusive readings and Zordon’s dire warnings that the power coins wouldn’t have found them if danger weren’t imminent.

All that aside, Trini isn’t sure if leaving her tea--Angel Grove is going to be as easy as she once thought it would be.

She wants to say more, but her phone beeps. “Hey, Amy, hang on a sec, I’ve got another call.”

Relief has her swapping the calls without looking.

“ _Hey, Trini, you forget about training today?_ ” comes Kimberly’s teasing voice.

Trini smiles though her stomach is still churning from her conversation with Amy. “Nah, I’m heading out soon, I just wanted to give the boys a break from getting their asses kicked.”

Kimberly laughs, and the feeling in Trini’s stomach eases.

“ _Mm, you’re right, they could probably use a break. Wanna spar with me today, then?_ ”

“Yeah, sure.” Though Alpha 5 makes them all spar each other as well as the pseudo-Putties, Kim has proven to be the most challenging opponent to face. 

Trini’s the only one with prior fighting training thanks to overprotective parents, but both Kim’s agility and experience from cheerleading have helped her to learn quickly. Jason and Zack tend to rely on brute strength, and Billy tends to hold back because he doesn’t like hurting anyone.

“ _Good. You better not make me wait long._ ”

Trini’s smile widens until the call ends and she remembers Amy _is_ still waiting.

“Sorry,” she says right away, “it was Kim from my study group. I lost track of time and--”

“ _It’s fine. Go_.”

Amy’s tone tells Trini that things are anything _but_ fine, so she hesitates. “Are you sure th--”

“ _Just go Trini. I’ll try texting you later_.”

Trini’s scarcely had a chance to say goodbye when the call ends. “Chingados,” she hisses under her breath.

She’s been too caught up spending time with the other Rangers to miss speaking with Amy, but after this call, she’s not sure what’s more upsetting - the fact that she’s losing Amy, or that unlike before she doesn’t feel like losing Amy will be the end of the world. 

Maybe it’s for the best, anyway. Trini’s life is a lot more complicated than it was before, and she’s not sure how safe it would be to involve Amy in her life at this point anyway.

*

Not speaking to Amy is a lot harder once Trini’s aware of it. Before, she’d just honestly been caught up in being _included_. She’s a part of something now, a family that isn’t related by blood but feels just as important.

Sometimes she’d been annoyed by her phone going off, but now that Amy’s decided she’s persona non grata, Trini’s not as unaffected as she’d thought she’d be.

“We’re hanging out.”

Trini stops fidgeting with her backpack and looks around the cave. The others have already left, no doubt eager to find food after another day of rigorous training.

“Um,” is all Trini can say as she frowns. “Why don’t you catch up to the guys? I might stop by later.”

“No,” Kimberly enunciates slowly. “Do you even know where they went? You’ve been out of it for the last week. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Trini says out of habit.

Kimberly crosses her arms and steps closer, her eyebrows raised. “Try again.”

Their bodies aren’t touching, but the warmth that exudes from Kimberly is palpable.

Trini licks her lips and looks away. She shrugs. “A friend from a place I used to live and I are...drifting apart.”

Kim frowns, her posture relaxing as she shifts her weight back. “That sucks.”

Wordlessly, Trini nods. She isn’t aware that she’s clenching the straps of her backpack until Kim’s fingertips brush over the back of one hand.

She meets Kim’s eyes out of surprise.

“This friend,” Kim says slowly, maintaining eye-contact, “was special?”

“She was.” Trini nibbles at the inside of her lip, not missing the look of understanding that passes over Kim’s face. She looks away, uncomfortable for more reasons than she can process.

The light pressure of Kim’s fingertips shifts and becomes a loose grip over her hand and backpack strap. Kim steps closer, frowning and looking concerned.

“How special?” Kim’s voice is barely a whisper, and even though they’re so close Trini has problems hearing it because her heart is pounding so loudly in her ears.

It strikes Trini that Kim is still only in a thin tank-top, her strappy pink bra on display as always. She forces her eyes away only to settle on the delicate line of Kim’s collarbone.

Kim’s proximity is suddenly too much, and Trini has to jerk back and turn away. She’s already confused enough about things with Amy, the last thing she needs is to--

“Hijo de puta,” she growls between clenched teeth and squeezes her eyes shut. Of course.

“Did your abuela teach you that, too?”

Trini covers her face with her hand, smiling wryly. Kim’s pronunciation is perfect, but Trini supposes she shouldn’t be surprised.

Kim’s a little messed up, there’s no doubt - but at the same time, she’s absolutely perfect in every way that matters to Trini.

She turns unhurriedly, wondering if her heart will stop acting crazy now that she finally understands that it’s not a friend-crush she’s been experiencing.

But Kim is giving her that perfect crooked smile, and Trini’s heart feels like it skips a beat.

“No,” she grumbles.

Kim’s smile widens into a grin, and then she’s stepping forward and linking her arm with Trini’s. “I didn’t think so.”

“Do you always have to be this clingy?” Trini deadpans.

“Shut up, you like it,” Kim retorts as she begins tugging them back toward the cave exit.

 _Too much_ , Trini silently agrees.

“Donuts?” Kim asks when they’re blinking at the sudden brightness of the outside world.

“Yeah,” Trini acquiesces as she stares at Kim’s profile and wonders why she’d ever thought herself immune to the Kimberly Hart spell. Even after Kim’s supposed fall from grace at Angel Grove high, people had been inexplicably drawn to her.

Trini had always just thought of herself of an exception, but she’d never come so close to Kim’s orbit before. She silently curses herself. 

At least with Amy she’d had a chance.

“Race you to the edge of the forest,” Kim suddenly blurts out as she shoves away from Trini.

Trini doesn’t hesitate, a grin already plastered to her face as she bolts after Kim. “Cheater!”

Her skin tingles with goosebumps when Kim glances over her shoulder and laughs.

There’s no use trying to fight the feeling, and there’s no way Trini can stop hanging out with Kim.

She feels surprisingly light as she lengthens her stride. She can worry when she’s alone, but for now, she intends to enjoy her time with Kimberly.

*

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to morph?” Trini asks one day when they’re tucked away in Kim’s room.

Trini’s sitting on the floor, her back resting against Kim’s bed and a textbook open in her lap.

Kim’s sprawled out on the bed itself, head hanging over the edge. Kim’s dad is out of town again, and they’d just spent a couple of hours doing homework.

Instead of an instant reassurance like Trini’s expected, Kim is quiet.

Trini frowns and turns to Kim, who’s staring up at the ceiling.

“Is everything okay?”

She can see the movement of Kim’s throat as she swallows.

“I don’t know.” Kim purses her lips and scrutinizes the ceiling as if it can help her answer. “I think I’m the reason we can’t morph.”

“What? Why?”

Kim’s jaw works, almost glaring up at the ceiling now. She closes her eyes and blows out a long breath, her face relaxing. “Everyone’s shared their biggest secrets, showed their trust.” Kim pauses and then looks over to Trini. “Everyone except me.”

Trini looks away and shrugs. It’s bothered her a little bit that Kim doesn’t trust them, trust her, but she’s not one to make a big deal out of it. Kim just doesn’t feel as close to her, no big deal.

She hadn’t really told anyone about Amy, though...well, okay Kim knows all about her now.

“You know how I punched Ty Fleming’s tooth out?”

“They put it back,” Trini supplies, earning a smile from Kim that disappears just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Pretty much only Jason and the people involved know, but I punched him because I sent him a dirty picture of Amanda Clark.”

“What?” Confused doesn’t begin to describe how Trini’s feeling. Kim had been dating Ty Fleming, why would she send him a picture of Amanda Clark?

“Well, okay, I sent him the picture with a nasty comment and then he called me the meanest person he knew and _then_ I punched him,” Kim clarifies.

Trini frowns. “Okay? Why would you do that? Weren’t you and Amanda Clark like, best friends?”

Kim licks her lips and glances away. “It’s funny...neither you nor Jason ever thought to ask why Amanda sent those pictures to me.”

Trini doesn’t say that she didn’t think to ask that because she hasn’t had a lot of close friends to begin to understand what would be normal for them to share with each other. She clears her throat softly. “So, why did Amanda send you those pictures?”

Though Kim must be expecting the question, she still sighs. “Amanda sent me those pictures because--” Kim abruptly stops, shifting anxiously on the bed and looking distressed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Trini soothes. She wants to reach out, but their current positions would make that awkward.

“Amanda and I used to flirt a lot, and it started out as this kind of fun thing but then it got weird and I realized I kind of might like her and I told her and...when she sent me that picture I freaked out. I freaked out because I _liked_ it.”

“Oh.” A million thoughts hit Trini at once, threatening to overwhelm her in an endless wave of astonishment.

“That’s...that’s all you have to say?” Kim shifts so her weight is resting on her elbow. She’s nearly directly over Trini now.

Trini swallows. “I mean, um, I don’t know what to say? I mean, obviously, I’m not a ‘phobe or anything.” She’s looking up at Kim and her heart’s pounding and she has no clue what to say; Kim’s much too close after that revelation, the tips of her hair tickling at Trini’s cheek.

Kim’s mouth is pressed into a thin line. “Trini, you really, ugh.”

And then Trini definitely doesn’t know what to do, because Kim’s face is lowering to hers and she’s afraid she’s going to have a heart attack because there’s no way Kim’s about to--

Kim’s lips are the softest thing Trini’s ever felt. The light contact lifts and Trini is terrified the kiss was a mistake, but Kim’s just staring at her in a way that makes her breath catch.

When Kim lowers her head again, Trini strains her neck to meet her. This kiss isn’t as soft and tentative, but it sends blood thundering through Trini’s veins in exactly the same way.

Kim’s hand is cupping her jaw, a firm grip that has Trini hurriedly shifting to her knees.

The kiss is suddenly broken, but Trini doesn’t have time to mourn its loss because then Kim is shifting too, her legs suddenly on either side of Trini and now both hands finding their way to Trini’s hair.

Trini clutches the edges of Kim’s mattress and loses count of kisses then, lost in the addictive heat of Kim’s mouth on hers.

Eventually, they stop when their lungs are burning and their chests are heaving.

Trini doesn’t stop to wonder if the moment was real; Kim’s forehead is pressed to hers, the heated breaths brushing her cheek reminding her that Kim’s every bit affected as she is.

“Am I a special friend?” Kim asks in a whisper so low that Trini’s not sure if she heard her correctly.

She pulls back slowly. “Um.”

Words fail her. It’s still difficult to think when she’s so close to Kim - Kim’s legs are still on either side of her, and Kim’s lips are still wet from their kisses.

“I don’t really kiss friends like that.” Trini hasn’t _had_ many friends, but it’s still true.

“Not even Amy?” Kim looks at her intently.

“No.”

Kim watches Trini a few beats more, a smirk blossoming on her face. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Naomi Scott's mom is actually a Gujarati Indian from Uganda, but I didn't want to be *too* on the nose.
> 
> I think I might like to do something from Kim's perspective some time in the future. Eventually.


End file.
